1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a viewing angle control element, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, image display devices provided in word processors, computers, or the like, display manipulation result of an operator together with various data on screens. In such image display devices, the brightness, the contrast ratio and the width of viewing angle of display are required, and with enhancement of such characteristics, works can be easily performed and fatigue due to the works can be reduced. On the other hand, recently, when secrecy of works is high or when computers or mobile phones are used in public places of public transportation such as trains or buses, image display devices having techniques for concealing the displayed image from persons around the operator have been required more and more. In this use, even if the image display devices have high display performance, the place for use is limited, or the image display devices are used while paying attention to surroundings, so that troubles in use may occur. Therefore, for the purpose of improving concealment of the displayed images, optical components for limiting viewing angles of the display devices or display devices having the optical components have been suggested. See, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-297044 and “Light Control Film” published by Sumitomo 3M Ltd. (on-line) (searched on February 5, Heisei 15 (2003)), Internet, <URL: http://www.mmm.cojp/display/light>.